


Кто нас рисует

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И ты думаешь, где-то сидит такая девочка и рисует меня? Да ты сбрендил"<br/>написано для Фандомной битвы-2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто нас рисует

\- Рику!  
Он бежал изо всех сил, боясь потерять в хитросплетениях улиц того, кого так долго искал.  
\- Рику, да постой же! Рику!  
Среброволосый подросток не останавливался. Уходил все дальше и дальше. Все это напоминало кошмарный сон, от которого трудно проснуться. Временами казалось, что Сора бежит, но при этом никуда не двигается.  
Наконец, вылетев из-за очередного поворота, он едва не сбил свою добычу с ног. Схватил за руку, чтобы не дать уйти.  
\- Рику же! Что ты не останавливаешься? Ты, что, не слышал, что я зову?  
Поднял взгляд, чтобы взглянуть в лицо, и обмер.  
Это был не Рику.

Похож, так похож, но все-таки не он. Хотелось взвыть. Да что же это такое, в конце концов? Сора разжал пальцы, отпуская крепкое запястье.  
Паренек смотрел на него недоуменно. По виду он был не старше Соры, хоть и намного выше. Волосы его, лишь чуть не достающие до плеч, были скорее белые, нежели серебряные, и глаза были вовсе не зелеными, а серыми, и он был куда более хрупкий, чем Рику. Надо же было так ошибиться!  
\- Извини, - сказал Сора, - Я перепутал тебя со своим другом.  
\- Ээй, - сказал паренек, - ты не расскажешь мне, где я? Что это за город?  
\- Твой мир тоже поглотила тьма? Мне жаль! – Сора вновь схватил его за руку, - Правда, жаль. Это Траверс Таун, здесь живут те, чьи миры исчезли.  
\- Если мир исчезает, то все попадают сюда?  
\- Нет, - сказал Сора, - Не все. Но они могут быть еще где-то. Ты потерял близких?  
Беловолосый мальчик отвел взгляд. Все-таки он был похож на Рику, так похож. Он так же стискивал зубы, и смотрел мимо, когда ему было не по себе, и так же веяло от него решимостью – и злостью. Впору было думать, что здесь что-то нечисто, что с Рику что-то сделали, и так на свет появился этот парень.  
\- Так ты ищешь кого-то? – сказал Сора.  
Он решил не отпускать парня просто так.  
\- Да. Я должен найти… друга. Такие, как он, не исчезают просто так, я знаю, что он где-то есть. Я должен его найти.  
\- Я тоже ищу друга, - сказал Сора, - Мы могли бы объединиться.  
\- С чего вдруг?  
\- Я знаю, что такое терять друзей, и я хочу помочь тебе. Почему нет? Нужно помогать друг другу.  
Парень смотрел на него так, как порой смотрел Рику, – одновременно и снисходительно, и с некоторой опаской, словно Сора заговорил на неведомом ему языке.  
\- У меня есть транспорт, - сказал Сора, - для того, чтобы путешествовать между мирами.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Пошли. Поможем друг другу.  
Паренек явно обдумывал его слова. Наконец, он глянул на Сору прямо, и тот поежился под взглядом холодных серых глаз.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал паренек, - я пойду с тобой.  
\- Класс! – Сора затряс его правую руку, - Меня зовут Сора, а тебя?  
Паренек медлил, словно решал, стоит ли сообщать ему свое имя.  
\- Сквало, - сказал он, наконец, - Меня зовут Супербия Сквало. 

\----

Человек, заключенный в глыбе льда, отчего-то показался ему похожим на Сору. На изменившегося, может быть, повзрослевшего Сору.  
Может быть, на Сору, павшего во тьму. 

Сходства хватило для того, чтобы Рику принялся долбить лед.

\----

Этот странный улыбчивый парнишка выводил Сквало из себя. Ну, можно ли постоянно улыбаться?  
Он был невысокий, и светлые его волосы торчали непослушными вихрами - будто никогда в жизни не встречались с расческой. Он носил смешные спортивные перчатки, и одежда его была слишком яркой и - какой-то детской. Красные шорты, желтые кроссовки - словно совсем маленький мальчик.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? - спросил Сквало.  
\- Пятнадцать. А тебе?  
\- Тоже, - сказал Сквало, хотя пятнадцати ему еще не исполнилось.  
Сквало жалел, что связался с этим нелепым мальчишкой.  
А тот вдруг остановился.  
\- В чем дело? - сказал Сквало.  
\- Осторожней. Держись за мной.  
Голос мелкого звучал совсем иначе. Сквало напрягся.  
\- Откуда их так много? - сказал Сора, - Держись за мной! Я не шучу!  
Сквало, наконец, осознал, что темнота, скопившаяся в переулках, имеет не совсем обычное происхождение. У темноты были глаза - сотни ярко-желтых жаждущих глаз. И эта тьма, эти глаза вдруг лавиной хлынули на них.  
\- Осторожней! - крикнул Сора, замахиваясь.  
В руках его появился - ключ? Огромный ключ - и, похоже, пацан принимал его за оружие. Сквало отступил, проклиная все на свете: у него оружия при себе не было.  
Левая, его рабочая рука была так пуста и легка. Без клинка он чувствовал себя голым.  
Нет, в рукопашной он тоже был не так уж плох, но все-таки - душу бы продал сейчас за своей меч.  
Стоило только подумать, как рука потяжелела. Привычным ее продолжением стал меч, пристегнутый к протезу. 

\---

Кристальная глыба – и человек внутри.  
Мимо пройти оказалось невозможно. Сефирот остановился.  
Проклятье.  
Он не считал Лукрецию Кресент своей матерью, но все же...  
И этот мальчишка, так похожий на него в детстве...

 

\- Ты так его не освободишь, - раздался позади знакомый низкий голос.  
Рику недовольно оглянулся.  
\- Помочь хочешь, или так - поболтать пришел? 

 

\- Отойди, - сказал Сефирот.  
Лед явно был не простой, Сефирот чувствовал застывшую энергию, скрытую в нем. Но он был уверен, удара Суперновы эта глыба, ставшая для кого-то тюрьмой, не выдержит точно. И заодно предохранит от повреждений своего узника.  
Сефирот с детства ненавидел любые тюрьмы - от лабораторных резервуаров до оков собственной судьбы.  
Он рассчитывал траекторию удара, уровень энергии, закручивал собственную силу в тиски расчетных формул - и, наконец, нанес удар.  
Подобие метеора врезалось в глыбу колдовского льда. И вот уже не было ни льда, ни метеора, лишь черноволосый парень лежал на земле.  
Зак?  
Сефирот едва не произнес это вслух. Он понимал, что это не Зак, по крайней мере, не тот Зак, которого он знал, но...  
Лицо, испятнанное темными шрамами, могло принадлежать и Заку тоже. В конце концов, он давно Зака не видел, а шрамы делали парня практически неузнаваемым - кем бы тот ни был. И в этом парне ощущалась сила. Не совсем такая, как в Солджерах, но Сефирот отчего-то был уверен: когда парень откроет глаза, они окажутся ярко-голубыми, и свет Мако будет сиять в них.

Сефирот, сдернув перчатку, проверил пульс на смуглой, покрытой темными пятнами шее.

Рику подошел и присел рядом.  
\- Как он?  
\- Жив.  
\- Ты его знаешь?  
Сефирот молчал.  
Рику разглядывал черноволосого парня. Ноубади Соры мог бы выглядеть так: все так же стоящие торчком волосы, но почерневшие, все то же по-детски округлое лицо, но озлобленное и невеселое.  
Парень похож был на Сору - так негатив похож на позитив.  
И Рику чувствовал в этом парне силу - огромную, злую, нехорошую силу. Рику был уверен: когда парень откроет глаза, они окажутся желтыми.  
Как у тех, кто дальше других зашел на пути во Тьму. 

Парень с трудом вдохнул воздух. И вдруг закашлялся, задышал судорожно, с хрипами. Стал отталкивать держащие его руки.  
\- Тихо ты, - сказал Сефирот, - Не дергайся, свои.  
Рику глянул на него удивленно. Сефирот и сам не знал, почему сказал так.  
А парень, наконец, открыл глаза. 

Не голубыми они оказались, и не желтыми.  
Алыми - цвета артериальной крови.

\---

Сора никак не ожидал, что этот беловолосый мальчишка умеет так хорошо драться.  
Он был словно вихрь. Могло показаться, что у него и крылья есть - с такой скоростью он двигался.  
Сора, наконец, углядел, что Сквало - левша. 

И не захочешь, а вспомнишь того парня с черным крылом и серебряными, словно у Рику, волосами.  
Наверное, в пятнадцать лет Сефирот мог выглядеть вот так. Кто знает, какое у него было прошлое.

Кто знает, откуда он взялся - этот Сквало.

\---

Лед, сковывавший его, наконец, был разрушен, и Занзас снова мог дышать. Отвыкшие легкие протестовали. Организм, разучившийся жить, не понимал, что от него требуется.  
\- Не дергайся, мы свои, - сказал незнакомый низкий голос.  
Свои? Своих у него было немного, и парень, державший его, на них ничуть не походил.  
Или?..  
Черный кожаный плащ, перчатки. Тонкое, почти женственное лицо в обрамлении белых волос.  
Очень длинных волос.  
Вспомнилось то нелепое обещание, что дал ему Сквало: не стричься, пока они не победят. Но ведь они и не победили, Девятый заморозил его, а Сквало...  
Сколько же лет прошло, если у парня отросла такая грива?

\- Сквало? - выговорил Занзас с трудом.  
Но он уже понял, что это не Сквало. Глаза у парня были ярко-зеленые, светящиеся, с нечеловеческими вертикальными зрачками. Похож, но не Сквало, нет.  
Да и человек ли он вообще?

\- Меня зовут Сефирот. 

Занзас кивнул и, оттолкнув его руки, сел.  
Рядом обнаружился еще один парень. Он был гораздо младше, и волосы у него были куда короче, но в остальном он казался почти точной копией Сефирота - среброволосый, зеленоглазый, в черном плаще.

\- Вы, что, родственники? - сказал Занзас, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Нет, - сказал Рику угрюмо.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Сефирот.

\---

\- Ты, пожалуй, больше похож на Сефирота, чем на Рику, - сказал Сора, когда они, наконец, расправились с хартлессами.  
\- Кто это – Сефирот?  
Равнодушный вопрос. Сквало не слишком интересовало его мнимое сходство с кем-либо. Все, что его интересовало в этом нелепом мире, это Занзас. Если Занзас еще жив, конечно.  
Он жив. Может, не в этом мире, но он жив.  
Другие варианты Сквало просто не собирался рассматривать. Как обычно, впрочем. Мальчишка не сможет победить Императора мечей? Нелепо уступать кровью отвоеванное место лидера? Не бывает в мире настоящей верности? Плевать на мнение большинства, плевать на законы жизни, Сквало всегда жил только по своим законам. И заставлял мир прогибаться под них.  
Занзас жив – где-то, как-то, но жив все равно. И Сквало собирался его найти. Даже если придется переться за ним в какое-нибудь царство мертвых – будто какому-то дурацкому Орфею за не менее дурацкой Эвридикой. Со школьным обучением отношения у Сквало были сложные, но эта нелепая история про певца, таскавшегося в Аид, отчего-то застряла в памяти.  
Будто он предчувствовал, что однажды самому так же придется кого-то искать. 

\- О, этот Сефирот, он странный тип, - Сора так и продолжал говорить, не замечая, что его не слушают, - Вообще, он похож на Рику. Или Рику на него. У него тоже глаза зеленые, и серебряные волосы, только длиннющие, ниже пояса, вот посюда…  
Он показал на себе, и Сквало, глянув мельком, даже удивился: ничего себе, мужик с такими волосами.  
\- Он вообще заметный такой, увидишь, ни с кем не перепутаешь. Он ходит в такой черной кожаной форме. Штаны прям как у тебя, только у него еще плащ. И он высокий такой, стройный, и волосы. И еще меч длинный. И он левша, как ты.  
\- Меч? – переспросил Сквало.  
\- Да, говорят, он был самый крутой боец в своем мире, пока его не победили. Ну, я дрался с ним как-то раз, он, правда, крут.  
\- Как же он дерется с той гривой? – сказал Сквало.  
Не слишком-то верилось. Если ты крутой мечник, с чего ты вдруг станешь отращивать такие волосы?  
\- Ну, привык, наверное, - сказал Сора, - Приспособился. Волосы-то не за один день выросли.  
\- Значит, он был самым крутым, но его побили?  
\- Да, и говорят, какой-то мальчишка.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся, вспомнив Тира. Видно, на любого лучшего в мире однажды найдется свой мальчишка.  
Подумалось еще, что, может, однажды и его самого какой-нибудь салага побьет. Он-то знал, почему побил Тира. Пока все вокруг удивлялись, списывали это на слепую удачу, на причуду судьбы, Сквало просто знал: он победил, потому что ему было все равно, умрет он или нет. Тиру было что терять, Тир был взрослым человеком, у него была репутация, положение в обществе, друзья, враги, семья. У Сквало же не было, по сути, ничего, кроме нелепой его мечты – стать лучшим мечником в мире.  
Вроде и прошло с тех пор меньше года, но теперь у Сквало было очень многое. Было. Да сплыло. Наверное, это у жизни правило такое: если тебе есть, что терять, ты обязательно этого лишишься.  
Что ж, если не все, то самое главное он собирался себе вернуть. 

\- И этот твой Рику похож на него?  
\- Ужасно похож. Сефирот, когда его увидел, сразу стал ворчать, что его клоны последнее время слишком уж расплодились. А Рику стал злиться и говорить, что никакой он не клон, он настоящий. В общем, они здорово поругались. Они очень похожи. Характерами тоже.  
\- Сказал бы мне кто, что я чей-то клон, огреб бы сразу.  
\- Ну, и Рику так же...  
\- Хэй, ты еще скажи, что меня с него скопировали!  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Сора серьезно, - Так, правда, бывает. Вот Сефирот говорит, что его клонировали много раз, все пытались получить его копию, и эти его клоны, они повсюду. А Рику… Ну, откуда знать, клон ты или нет, если у тебя вроде были родители и все такое?  
\- Чушь какая, - сказал Сквало.  
\- Но так бывает, - сказал Сора, - Я сталкивался однажды с копией Рику. Ему создали фальшивую память, и он нападал на меня. И он был точь-в-точь, как настоящий Рику, понимаешь?  
\- Как можно создать фальшивую память?  
\- Это сделала одна девочка. Она… - Сора замолчал.  
Сквало покосился на него. Девочка, похоже, имела для Соры большое значение – улыбчивый придурок в кои-то веки стал задумчивым и почти печальным.  
\- Что она?  
\- Она рисовала, - сказал Сора, - И все становилось реальным. Она извлекала из нашей памяти какие-то события и людей и заменяла их похожими, но другими.  
\- И ты думаешь, где-то сидит такая девочка и рисует меня? Да ты сбрендил.  
\- Но так может быть! Ты не понимаешь, так действительно может быть.  
\- То есть я просто подделка под твоего Рику, или Сефирота, или еще кого-то там? Хэй, ты вконец больной. Я не нарисованный, я живой. У меня есть своя жизнь. То есть была…  
\- Откуда тебе знать, может, ее и не было. Может, кто-то просто придумал ее, нарисовал и заставил тебя считать, что ты это все пережил. Так бывает! Она и меня заставила поверить в то, чего не было, и забыть то, что было. Может, ты в самом деле клон Сефирота.  
\- Заткнись, мусор.  
\- Но я не вру! Так может быть!

Сквало отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник.  
Сора был старше его на полгода, но воспринимал его Сквало исключительно как ребенка. Может, из-за роста, а может, из-за дурацкой улыбчивости. 

\- Так, правда, бывает, - повторил Сора.  
Теперь он не улыбался.  
\- Ты не поверишь, пока не столкнешься с этим сам, - сказал Сора очень серьезно, - Я бы тоже раньше не поверил. 

\---

Занзас все чаще думал о том, что никто не освобождал его, а все происходящее лишь видится ему в бреду.  
Уничтоженные миры, Тьма, Свет, клоны, которые не клоны, черное крыло, периодически вырастающее у парня, похожего на повзрослевшего Сквало, и превращения, что случались с другим парнем, тоже похожим на Сквало, - все это не могло быть реальным.  
Но даже если это бред, Супербии точно найдется здесь место. В конце концов, он абсолютно чокнутый, бред - это по его части.  
\- Мне нужно найти одного надоедливого мальчишку, - сказал Занзас, - Даже если наш мир погиб, он, наверняка, жив. Выживать - его любимое занятие.  
Тот из его спутников, что был помладше, вдруг усмехнулся:  
\- Мне тоже нужно найти одного надоедливого мальчишку. Если учесть способность Соры дружить со всем живым и мертвым и то, что он вечно оказывается в гуще событий... Короче, я не удивлюсь, если Сора встречал твоего приятеля или даже путешествует с ним вместе.  
Логики в этом не было никакой, зато было то вдохновенное безумие, что отличало обычно идеи самого Занзаса. Искать этих надоедливых где-то в одном месте показалось ему довольно неплохой мыслью.

Сефирот смотрел в сторону, думая о чем-то о своем.  
\- А где твой надоедливый мальчишка, я знаю, - сказал ему Рику.  
\- Я тоже знаю, где он.  
\- Не хочешь поговорить с ним? Лишняя попытка никогда не помешает.  
\- Да, пожалуй.  
\- Удачи! - крикнул Рику ему вслед, - И запомни, наконец, я не твой клон!  
\- Как знать... - донеслось с небес.  
Однокрылый ангел исчез среди туч.  
\- Его дружок, то есть они вроде враги... А, неважно. В общем, тот парень похож на Сору. Только Сора веселый, а этот постоянно загруженный, - сказал Рику, - Иногда я думаю, что нечто, создавшее нашу вселенную, обладает извращенным чувством юмора.  
Занзас хмыкнул. Он тоже думал о Боге примерно так же.  
А этот Рику - он был ничего. Сквало он, конечно, заменить не мог, но Сквало вообще вряд ли кто-то смог бы заменить.

Смешно.  
Нужно было попасть под удар и оказаться вмороженным в этот чертов лед, чтобы понять, как много значил для него Сквало. Без этого бешеного мальчишки было попросту скучно. Без этой его раздражающей напористости, наглости, кипучей энергии...  
Нужно было оказаться в полной изоляции от внешнего мира, чтобы вдруг оценить, как много места отвоевал себе этот акулий потрох в его сердце.  
В дружбу Занзас не слишком верил, но другого слова он подобрать не мог. Сквало умудрился стать для него другом меньше чем за полгода. И Занзас хотел найти его.  
В конце концов, скучно без Сквало.

\---

Рику наблюдал за своим спутником со смешанными чувствами. Ох, и странный же ему повстречался парень.  
Он, казалось, готов был жизнь положить на то, чтобы выглядеть в глазах окружающих полным отморозком. Изо всех сил он изображал, что ни к кому не привязан, ни во что не верит и ничего не чувствует.  
Рику, который не понаслышке знал, что такое - быть во Тьме, поведение Занзаса иногда раздражало, иногда смешило.  
Даже во Тьме, даже лишенные сердец Ноубади и то умудряются испытывать привязанность друг к другу. А Занзас... Уж что-что, а сердце у него явно было. Мятущееся, страстное и очень горячее сердце.

Странный парень.  
Хмурый, недоверчивый, вечно раздраженный, он казался полной противоположностью Соры. Ничего общего не было между ними.  
Но взгляд падал на торчащие вихры, на мальчишеское круглое лицо, и почему-то екало сердце. Рику ничего не мог с собой поделать, он видел в Занзасе Сору.  
Или, скорее, то, каким Сора мог бы стать, если б с раннего детства не знал ни любви, ни дружбы, если б полностью разуверился в людях.  
Или Сора все равно бы не стал таким?  
Рику не знал.

С другой стороны, Занзас ему нравился. Он не болтал попусту, как Сора, не смеялся без причин. И главное - перед ним Рику не испытывал неловкости за свою резкость или злость. Занзас принимал все темные стороны Рику как нечто абсолютно естественное, и от этого Рику чувствовал непривычную легкость. Так приятно быть самим собой и не стыдиться этого. 

Собственно говоря, мирно сосуществовать у них не получалось, цапались они постоянно. Пару раз выясняли отношения кулаками.  
И Рику это нравилось.  
Куда проще двинуть кулаком в челюсть, чем пытаться объяснить что-то словами. И куда проще получить в ответ под дых, чем переносить чужие обиды.  
Рику нравилась такая простота, и это почти пугало.  
Он постоянно думал: не идет ли он – шаг за шагом – снова во Тьму? Ему казалось, он научился принимать и контролировать Тьму в себе, но… Давние страхи вернулись слишком легко.  
Сердце у Занзаса было на месте, но, что и говорить, в сердце его хватало тьмы.

«Помяни Тьму, и она тут как тут», - единственное, о чем подумал Рику, когда они попались в ту ловушку.  
Тело его перестало подчиняться. Он злился на себя, готовился сопротивляться – если не физически, то разумом. Не дать Тьме возобладать над собой. Он был уверен, что ловушка расставлена на него, но человек в черном плаще, появившийся перед ними, заговорил с Занзасом.  
\- Не слушай его, - сказал Рику.  
\- Почему нет? – сказал человек в черном, - Он боится тьмы, но ты ведь не боишься. Она тебе как родная, не так ли… Занзас?  
Парень дернулся, когда его назвали по имени.  
\- Не слушай его, - повторил Рику.  
\- Тьма сделает тебя сильнее. Тебе ведь нужна сила.  
\- Мне хватает своей.  
\- Разве? Ведь ты проиграл, позорно проиграл старику, тебе не хватило сил. Чтобы получить то, что ты хочешь, ты должен стать сильнее.  
\- Что я хочу? Моего мира больше нет!  
\- О, конечно, он есть. И ты можешь вернуться и победить. Все, что тебе нужно, это признать тьму, которая есть в тебе. Ведь ты же знаешь, что она есть. Она всегда в тебе была. В твоей душе нет ни единого проблеска света.  
Рику сжал зубы. О, если б он мог двигаться, он заткнул бы эту бессердечную тварь, но он все так же был скован чужой волей. Но Занзас – тот двигаться мог. Он сделал шаг, другой. Его лицо, изуродованное темными шрамами, было искажено – страхом ли, отчаянием или, может быть, злобой, Рику не мог понять. Но он чувствовал аромат тьмы, исходящий от Занзаса. Бессердечный был прав, сердце его спутника было полно тьмою, словно доверху налитый бокал.  
\- Не слушай его!  
\- Тьма даст тебе силу…  
\- Задолбал со своей тьмой, - сказал Занзас, - Как насчет добавить немного освещения?  
И в ладонях его вспыхнуло пламя.

\---

Постепенно Сквало привыкал к своему новому приятелю. Раздражал его Сора порой невероятно, но все-таки приходилось признать – у этого мальчишки настоящий талант бойца. Такие встречаются не часто. А эти вечные улыбочки можно было и потерпеть.  
Он показывал мальчишке приемы, и Сора впитывал все, как губка. Волшебная сила – это хорошо, но уметь драться с мечом – это никогда не помешает. 

Соре все это напоминало о тех временах, когда они с Рику были еще совсем маленькими и бегали с деревянными мечами.  
Сквало был так похож на Рику, что порой Сора оговаривался, называя его именем своего друга. Впрочем, Сквало на это не обижался. Он вообще был не обидчивый. На подзатыльники он был слишком щедр, но Сора видел, что при этом Сквало не злится ни капельки. 

Сора начинал путаться в своих воспоминаниях.  
«Намине, - говорил он мысленно, - Ты ведь не делаешь это снова? Прошу тебя, не надо, Намине!»  
Иногда он переставал понимать, кто на самом деле был другом его детства, Рику – или этот сероглазый худощавый парень с протезом вместо левой руки. 

Рику, Сквало, Сефирот… Кто из них настоящий, а кто копия? Как же все сложно!

\---

После драки Занзас долго лежал на земле, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в небо. Рику побродил вокруг и плюхнулся рядом.  
\- А ты крут, - сказал он совершенно искренне.  
Занзас улыбнулся. Мрачная это была, нехорошая улыбка, но Рику и она вполне устраивала. На его памяти Занзас еще ни разу не улыбался.  
Надо же было так ошибиться. Думал, что парень полон тьмы, а тот оказался сосредоточием света – беспощадного, обжигающего, но это и впрямь был свет. Рику помнил, у кого-то из Организации была власть над пламенем, но пламя Занзаса было совсем другим.  
Они привыкли считать Свет благом, а Тьму - злом. Но Рику, отказавшийся выбирать между тем и этим, знал, что Тьма порой бывает ласковой, а Свет устрашающе жестоким. Может быть, это и называется взрослением - когда ты перестаешь верить, что в этом мире есть что-то однозначное?  
Тьмы в Занзасе хватало и с избытком, запах ее так никуда и не делся. Но оружием Занзаса оказалось чистейшее светлое пламя.  
Все-таки странным он был парнем, как ни крути. 

 

\- Рику! Рику! - странный, высокий и резкий, странно резонирующий голос, - Рику!  
Тот обернулся и вдруг вскочил, засмеялся и побежал назад.  
\- Ваше Величество!  
Занзас поднялся на ноги и глянул ему вслед. И застыл, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел на существо, которое Рику обнимал.  
Это был гребаный Микки Маус. 

Случилось то, что он боялся едва ли не с первых дней своего заточения. Он попросту сошел с ума. Вся эта странная история с иными мирами, незнакомцы, искушавшие его силой, этот парень, похожий на Сквало, все это действительно было просто бредом.  
Вполне объяснимым, в общем-то.  
Он скучал по Сквало, которого, скорее всего, попросту убил после их поражения. Он сожалел о том, что не был достаточно силен. Он мечтал выбраться, мечтал сыграть второй раунд.  
И свихнулся.  
И получил все это в своем идиотском бреду.

Это всерьез раздражало. У него не хватило даже силы воли для того, чтобы остаться в своем уме. Впервые, кажется, Занзас ненавидел самого себя.

А этот недо-Сквало взял за руку диснеевскую мышь, и они зашагали к Занзасу. Мышь-мутант доставала Рику примерно до пояса и была одета в черный плащ с капюшоном. 

 

Микки остановился, разглядывая Занзаса. Забавный какой.  
Злой и испуганный мальчик стоял перед ним. Высокий он был очень - самая дорога в злодеи. Низеньким персонажам всегда – добрая дорога, а высоким – злая. И кто придумал этот нелепый закон?  
И лицо у него было смуглое, с резкими чертами, испятнанное странными, словно от ожогов, шрамами. И глаза - красноватые, недоверчивые. Все сказочные злодеи обзавидовались бы такой внешности. 

 

На вид он был одних лет с Рику, да и характерами они в чем-то явно были схожи.  
Микки подошел к этому хмурому мальчику и шутливо ткнул его в живот.  
\- Не бойся. Ты не сошел с ума. Я настоящий.  
\- Да ну? – сказал мальчик.  
\- И я могу вернуть вас назад, в ваш мир. Вот только дружка твоего найдем.  
\- Он мне не дружок, - сказал Занзас, - И мне плевать, найдется он или нет.  
Рику, уже привыкший к занзасовой манере изъясняться, кивнул королю. Занзас хотел, чтобы его друга нашли.  
И Микки кивнул Рику в ответ: вижу. 

\---

Ну, конечно, их нашли. В конце концов, Микки мог отыскать все, что угодно.  
Сора повис у Рику на шее. Сквало же просто стоял и смотрел на Занзаса, и только губы растянулись в странной для мальчишки, слишком хищной улыбке.  
\- Босс…  
\- Где ты шляешься, мусор?  
Рику ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Занзасу.  
А Сора поглядывал на Сквало и его друга, все пытаясь понять: злятся они друг на друга, что ли? Темноволосый парень отвесил Сквало подзатыльник.  
\- Хээй? – завопил Сквало, - Сдурел?  
\- Вырос, что ли? Ты же ниже был.  
\- Ну, вырос. Год почти прошел.  
\- Похоже, радоваться надо, что не десять.

\- Если вы вернетесь, - сказал Микки, - если вы вернетесь в свой мир, то все станет по-прежнему.  
Они переглянулись.  
Рику вдруг позавидовал: они с Сорой редко понимали друг друга вот так, с полу-взгляда.  
\- Он снова вернется в лед? – сказал Сквало.  
\- Но вы можете остаться.  
Они переглянулись снова.  
\- Как ты скажешь, босс…  
\- Нет, - сказал Занзас, - Бежать я не собираюсь.  
Но выглядел он при этом не столько решительным, сколько несчастным. Или, быть может, им всем это просто почудилось.  
Живые пальцы Сквало легли на его предплечье:  
\- Мы с тобой, босс.  
\- Я знаю.

\- А ты упрямый, - сказал Микки, - это хорошо. Может, ты и не слишком удачлив, но зато ты сам решаешь, как тебе жить.  
\- Не забывайте нас, - сказал Сора.  
И осколок звезды унес их прочь. 

\---

Сквало проснулся и долго лежал, глядя в потолок. Что за странный сон? Приснится же такое.  
Светало. Начинался новый день с его заботами и трудами. Никакого света, никакой тьмы, ни мифических чудовищ, ни чудесных спасений. Занзас все так же в своей ледяной тюрьме, а он сам – ему через месяц будет пятнадцать, и волосы его отросли почти до плеч. 

Никакого света. Завтра ему предстояло убийство в Милане, и этот факт его абсолютно не трогал. Убийство во имя Вонголы. Он демонстрировал лояльность, благодаря которой они все еще жили, и Оттавио регулярно давал ему возможность для этих демонстраций.  
Скользкий тип Оттавио, но без него у них не было бы и шанса.  
Свет все-таки был. Слабый, мерцающий огонек в конце долго туннеля, но пока достаточно было и этого.  
Они все еще строили планы. Прошел почти год, но они все еще искали способ освободить Занзаса.  
Плевать на то, сколько пройдет времени, Сквало не собирался оставлять этих попыток.

Никакой тьмы. Восьмилетний мальчишка влетел в его комнату и с разбега прыгнул на кровать.  
\- Акула, ты уезжаешь? Ты возьмешь меня с собой?  
В пижаме и босиком – и с диадемкой на растрепанных светлых волосах. Вконец безумный, слишком любящий запах крови, но тем не менее – просто ребенок.  
Сквало стал щекотать его, и маленький убийца брыкался и хохотал. Никакой, абсолютно никакой тьмы.  
В конце концов, пусть это и безумие, но всегда можно попробовать найти эту девочку, которая их рисует. И сделать ей предложение, от которого она не сможет отказаться.

В холоде и неподвижности, в кромешной темноте Занзас пытался разжечь свое пламя.  
Он знал, что выберется. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Даже если не сможет сам, Сквало найдет способ вытащить его.  
Он был уверен, что Сквало его не бросит. Кто угодно, но только не он.

\----

\- С ними же все будет в порядке? – сказал Сора, - Ведь будет?  
\- Кто знает, - наконец, сказал Микки.  
\- Может, стоит найти эту девочку и попросить, чтобы она нарисовала им счастливую жизнь?  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Рику и король Микки смотрели на море.  
\- Может, стоит для начала найти того, кто рисует нас?


End file.
